Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear is the main villain of the indie horror game, Five Nights at Freddy's. In Five Nights at Freddy's, you play as a security guard of a ty pizzeria trying to watch down four animatronics that try to hunt you down and stuff you into a metal exoskeleton. Freddy is the least active animatronic in early game, but as you progress he starts becoming a force to be reckoned with, but is stopped by a camera staring at him... Puss. Backstory Freddy Fazbear is the main mascot of a entertainment restaurant, named Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He sings on stage with his fellow animatrons named Bonnie ''and ''Chica. Another animatronic named Foxy is the host of a separate attraction called Pirate Cove, but was out of order after Foxy bit off a child's frontal lobe. After that, the animatronics weren't allowed to roam around during the day. But at night, they do. And they try to crush you into a suit, as they don't recognize you as a person and more as a metal endoskeleton without its suit. And that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... It is later revealed that the restaurant will be closing at the end of the year, due to the owner constantly fighting a losing PR battle over an incident that happened years ago. A man dressed in a mascot suit lured five children into a backroom where he presumably killed them. While the man was eventually arrested, the bodies of the children were never found. Around this time, the animatronic mascots began to ooze blood and mucus. I don't think I need to say what this implies. Whether or not the children were alive at the time is unknown. But because FNaF2 ed with the most logical of theories (Because it's 1987 in that game and apparently someone used the suit then which makes no ing sense since where the would he hide the bodies and why would that continue over to the next restaurant and they apparently already smelled but no bodies so how did the current animatronics drip blood and mucus if they were all fixed up unless it happened again but why would it happen again and now that since one of the toy animatronics bit the child we now have no idea why Foxy's jaw is broken or why he is out of order to begin with) everything here is WROOOONG! you Scott, you and your choice to make it a prequel. Oh, and Scott milked the series as much as possible by literarily making 5 more games, at least two books, and a (cancelled) movie. Supporters *UberPyro64 *Patwhit01 *Mikokiri *energyman2289 * HerbertMcGee Moveset Traits: Freddy is slow. One of the slowest characters, he is also very heavy due to him having a metal endoskeleton under his suit. He doesn't make too many sounds, except for his laugh. Most of his moves make the normal animatronic moving sounds. He always carries his microphone with him. A: Freddy does a left jab on the opponent. AAA: Freddy does a left jab, right jab, then smacks the opponent on the head with his microphone. Dash A: Freddy does a jab in a downward arch. Up tilt: Freddy takes off his hat and jabs it upwards. Side tilt: Freddy kicks forward with his left leg. Down tilt: Freddy slams his fist onto the ground before him. Up smash: Freddy throws his microphone upwards by the chord. Side Smash: Freddy hits the opponent with his fist, and his microphone if you press the button again. Down Smash: Freddy sweeps the ground on both sides with his microphone. Neutral air: Freddy punches on both sides. Up air: Freddy hits above him with the camera. Down air: Freddy does a downward kick. Forwards air: Freddy throws his hat forwards and catches it with his fist. Back air: Freddy slams his microphone at a downwards arch. Tether recovery: Freddy throws his microphone onto the stage and pulls himself onto the ledge. Grab: Freddy wraps the opponent with his microphone chord. Pummel: Freddy hits the opponent on the head B - Freddy Chuckle: Freddy does his demonic laugh, which increases his speed for a short amount of time. Holding down the button makes him laugh longer, leaving you open to be attacked, but buffs you for a longer amount of time. Up B - Cameras Off: Freddy disappears, covered by a large black smoke. He reappears a great distance later. This move can be controlled. Side B - Fazbear Screech: Freddy turns to the left or right, (whatever you face) and does his famous SCREEEEEE!! Any opponents close to Freddy will get frozen in ice, (More like frozen in fear) The hitbox is very specific much like Rest, but a bit bigger. Down B - Door Shield: Freddy summons the two doors, that close down on the opponents from the air. This moves stops projectiles and damages if an opponent gets crushed by the door. Final Smash - 6 AM: Freddy lo's all the players into the middle of the screen with his microphone. The screen becomes pitch black. The text saying "5 AM" fades into the middle of the screen, where it changes to say 6 AM. The children saying "Yaaaaaaay!" sound plays, but is cut off when a giant Freddy fades in behind the text, grabbing it and slamming it down onto the players, causing them to fly offstage. If any player is KO'd by it, the text saying "Game Over" appears for 4 seconds before fading. Up Taunt: Freddy laughs. Side Taunt: Freddy takes off his head and reveals the endoskeleton beneath. Down Taunt: He takes his hat off and does a pose similar to a ringleader's. Theories Taking into account literally everything, supposedly one of the co-founde- oh, wait, a new game just came out so now all the theories have to be updated. Welp. TriviaCategory:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters * He shut off the cameras in the kitchen because they shoot porno's in there, and not a single night guard ever would want to see semen all over the kitchen. But sometimes there's blood for some reason. * He is not gay for Foxy (unlike most of the internet) but Foxy wants Chica's y (just like the internet,) but Chica just wants to the puppets across the street. * He has a brother called Golden Freddy, who was stripped of his metallic skeleton just so they could fit a night guard in his body. * Kids apparently love him... but the Bite of '87 and the murders probably mean that the pizza shop is lying. * One of the dead kid's ghost is likely possessing Freddy. * Freddy may or may not be a Mechon. * He is said to be a satanist * He is not related to the baby from the Son of the Mask, despite popular speculation. * He is not the father of the baby from the Son of the Mask, either, despite unpopular speculation by people who never watched the film. (Can't blame them, though.) * He is the least popular animatronic in Rule 34. Foxy is the most popular, like a certain other fox. Weirdos. * He has an unpopular but amazing cousin called 'Toy Freddy'. Which is just like him but better in every way. Scott Cawthon confirmed Toy Freddy enjoys books. Probably 50 shades of Mangle. * He is shipped with Bonnie when people think Bonnie is a girl. These people are referred to as " s" Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Patwhit01's Category:Mechon Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Furbait Category:Miiverse's Wanted Newcomers Category:People who need to git gud